


An Incident to be Had

by RumplesDagger



Category: Once Upon A Time - Fandom
Genre: Excalibur, Heart Control, M/M, no belle, rope, scuffle, sword fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-20
Updated: 2016-01-20
Packaged: 2018-05-15 04:04:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,095
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5770570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumplesDagger/pseuds/RumplesDagger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>// UPDATE: the Rp this is. Based on didn't turn out this way , messege if you want the details of what actually happened //. Based on a role play storyline I've started with Hook on Twitter, I'm simply writing a piece exploiting one way our situation can go, notate, this is purely speculation and probably not at all where it will go, but Hook is taking his time and my mind is killing me day dreaming about it so I'm just going to flush this out of my system. </p><p>Taking place during Dark One Killian's arc, at this time he's married to Cora Mills, and is starting a serious revenge spree on all the mr Golds of storybrooke, One Rumple in particular he stole the pure white heart from and gave it to Cora as a gift, but Killian and Coras son shortly after had placed the anti magic cuff on Killian restraining his darkness once more. Rumple in desperation managed to find where Excalibur is hidden and is now going to make his first attempt to claim back hat is rightfully his. His powers.</p><p> </p><p>// comments appreciated//</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Incident to be Had

He slowed his breathing to a shallow stealth mode as he opened the front door of the house he technically still owns, aft all as town landlord, he has a key to every single house in town, including this one Regina had given Cora and Hook to have for third newfound family. Closing the door and shuffling his black leather gloves, th older man crept up the stairs quietly as he could, Excalibur gripped in his right hand. Peering in doorways he finally saw the sight he needed, Cora and Killian fast asleep in bed, well he knew better than to think Killian was actually asleep, Dark ones can't sleep, but resting can be achieved with closed eyes and stirred unfocused consciousness if allowed. Sliding his leather shoes against the carpet, the whir of the fan running and the quiet tick of a clock hid sound of his movement as he got closer to the bed. Rumple swallowed.

 

Raising the sword up and calculating where Hooks heart would be along his back, he was ready to plunge the sword when without warning Killian was suddenly on top of him. Tackling rumple to the floor with the sword , his hand wrapped around rumpled mouth to keep him quiet as the dull thud of them hitting the carpet hardly made a noise. After a minute of being still on the floor, Killian whispered sharply in Rumples ear. 

 

"Wake Cora? You're dead croc, dead. Now move with me and don't fight" 

 

Rumple nodded, not wanting to wake Cora either. Killian forced him up and walked backwards, lugging Rumple out of the room, keeping a firm grip still on Rumples mouth. Quietly shutting the bedroom door, Killian continued to walk backwards before steering rumple towards a room. Closing the door and hitting the light on, Killian released the older man and shoved him into the room, he locked the handle "alright croc so you have Excalibur, I let you take it.... You really think you can kill me?"

Rumple pointed at Killians wrist "I see that wrist cuff, you're as helpless as me right now and I'm going to get back, what's mine" Killian laughed "oh croc, you really think you can win this..... I have your heart and I can make do all sorts of things right now" "it's not on you.... Though now is it? Any last words?" Rumple sneered lunging for Killian with the sword and amused lay, Jones spun around and slam kicked rumple in the side of the head sending the older man sprawling " what you don't know croc is that I'm simply better than you in every way." 

Th world was spinning for rumple as her hadn't seen that kick coming. And Rumple scrambled for the sword only for Killian to tackle him again "I don't think so crocodile , enough games for tonight, but it's been fun" he reached out and grabbed Excalibur off the carpet before getting up off Rumple and pointing the sword at rumple "I can kill you with this, right here, right now, no remorse, but You were my Christmas gift to Cora, your heart. And it would be a shame to kill her new toy before she's had a chance to play with it, so guess you're going to have to get a second night of punishment " 

Rumple scowled " You're not doing anything to me as long as your wearing that bracelet" Killian smirked " sad but true, until I make your move it" " fat chance" rumple spit and lunged for Killian again this time to try and steal back the sword, but as rumple tackled Killian, Killian used the moment to raise the sword and bring the handle down on Rumples head. Not hard enough to render the man unconscious but enough to send his senses whirring again as Killian got up and walked to the closet. " you haven't stopped to wonder why I chose this room for our scuffle, granted there's no furniture so space as a plus." He pulled out a coil of rope " but it's also where I store my ship ropes " 

Rumple was still seeing stars aft being hit that hard as Killian dropped Excalibur and heaved Rumple up off the floor, shoving him against the wall, he began to tie Rumples wrists tightly behind him, wrapping the rope in figure eight layer before tightening the knot off between his hands, fashioning a strong pair of rope cuffs on the older man, he then walked back to pull out a thicker rope from the closet. " where to put you for punishment two is the question. " he smirked, wrapping the rope around Golds chest and tightening his arms against his sides and back before spinning the older man around and fiddling with Rumples tie. " Your trunk should do quite nicely" Killian grinned undoing Golds tie and knotting it in the middle before shoving the knot into Golds mouth and tying it around the mans head " I always thought a tied up crocodile looked fitting" 

Killian teased and with that he spun Rumple around once more " oh and thanks for returning Excalibur" he pat Rumples cheek, and with that unlocked the door and lead Gold out , hit the light and took him back down the dark hall, and the stairs, to the front door, " let's see if you actually parked in my driveway" he smirked shoving Rumple out " oh across the street, clever" Killian out his boots on so he could walk in the snow before searching Rumples pocket for his car key. In the process Killian leaned into Rumples coat pocket and used the opportunity to slide his hand down Rumples leg for sexual intimidation. "Get off me" Rumple grumbled under the gag as Killian laughed " newsflash croc, I'm a pirat, I didn't just do whores, I did my crew too. I'm bi." He lightly smacked Rumples still spinning head before unlocking the trunk " oh convenient , more rope " he states shoving rumple in took the trunk and seizing up the extra coil, he flipped Gold onto his stomach and took the liberty of tying the mans ankles as well. " I'll leave you here the rest of the night, and in the morning I'll call our favorite sheriff that your car is mysteriously parked outside my house with the keys still in the ignition. " with that he shut the trunk door and left rumple squirming to get free. "He'll have all that energy spent by morning... Besides its cold," 

Killian stated to himself and it's that final smirk headed back into the warmth of his home


End file.
